Once A Month
by Perversions
Summary: Shiro allowed himself one good fucking every thirty days. It'd be disappointing if he didn't find someone tonight. Good thing someone wanted to make the night worthwhile. Part One of the "I'm Fucking My Student (And I Don't Care)" series. (Read first Author's Note to see AO3 tags.)


**AN: this was posted on AO3 on 3/5/2017. all characters depicted are of age to have and consent to sex. based on a dreamwidth prompt. my works are rated M for a reason. if you're not 18+, i suggest you go back. i will not be held responsible because you decided to go click-hungry.**

 **and if i get _one_ review about keith being trans in this fic, i'm going to laugh at you. i got one recently on a trans pidge fic and i'm not okay with it. everyone is more than free to imagine the characters however they wish, whether it be cis, trans, or non-binary. if you have a problem with that belief, then hop out of all my stories and leave me alone, because you suck.**

 **AO3 tags: _Trans Keith, (Voltron), Teacher-Student, Relationship, Clubbing, Keith wears heels and a skirt, Dry Humping, One Night Stands, Exhibitionism,_** SHEITH _ ** _-_ Freeform, safe **_sex

* * *

He allowed himself this joy once a month.

Usually, one could find him holed up in his apartment, grading papers and drinking a bottle of beer. One. **Single**. **Beer**. And no more. Any more than that and he knew he would have another and another until the words blurred and nothing made sense.

Which was why Shiro needed days like this. Days where Allura and Matt dragged him out of his apartment and into the nightlife. Dressed up to accentuate the best of his features, looking like the hottest piece of ass that the club would have, Shiro set out with them to the first spot of their club crawl.

Truthfully, they didn't have any plans on leaving this one.

Matt had found some girl to buy drinks with for the rest of the night. Allura somehow managed to have a guy buy her drinks while she boughtdrinks for another girl. Shiro tried not to figure out what her plan for the night was. Himself? He was just content with dancing. It helped him break loose from the somewhat uptight persona he took on while he was teaching. One day was all he needed to unwind and let go.

While his friends may have found someone, he had a more difficult time choosing. All the men and women in the club were great, but if he only gave himself one day to do this, he had to choose correctly. What good would it all be if the time he spent was wasted on someone who wouldn't chase after his needs as much as he would for theirs? It's been a problem a couple of times.

For now, he was fine with dancing. Moving along with the beat and with the bodies that pressed into his. Some pushed themselves against him, hoping for a chance to ride what he hid beneath leather pants. As flattering as it was, and pleasing, if they weren't what they were looking for, he moved on to someone else after thanking them. It was hard being this picky for a one night stand. But it had to be interesting and-

Oh.

Shiro could only describe him as the most delicious piece of ass in the club. How he languidly slid up to him, hands running up his arms before resting on his pecs. Now this work of art was exactly what he was looking for. Heels that made him an inch or so shorter than him, long legs that went under a pleated skirt, a crop top that revealed wonderful abdominals, and locks of black hair that fell upon bare shoulders. It was the eyes that drew him in. Purple that glinted mischievously.

He knew he was trapped from the moment he slithered up to him.

"What's a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?" Shiro asked. He didn't shout it over the music, but leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Doing the same thing you're probably doing," he replied back, nipping at Shiro's earlobe. Shit. "I'm Keith. Dance with me?"

The name made a familiar ring in his ear, but there was no hesitation in his answer. Instantly, they're moving together, bodies sliding along with each other in movements Shiro hadn't seen in months. Keith moved against him better than anyone else had, legs slipping between each other, pressing ever so lightly against his dick. Shiro's hand was in those soft curls and he pulled his head back, baring his throat to him. Keith didn't say anything as he left opened mouth kisses to the pale flesh.

His dick was hard in his pants and every time Keith pressed his knee against him, he groaned against slick skin. Shiro turned Keith around until they were front to back. Keith grinding his ass against him was instantaneous to the new position and it drove him wild. His hips bucked against him, pressing his hardening dick against a tight ass. He'd be content with dry humping him, if that was what he was looking for.

It's not and he couldn't wait until they got to either of their apartments. Shiro needed Keith now.

Keith chuckled when he said this to him. His hand came back to tangle his fingers in his forelock. "Both the bathrooms here are full. You'll have to wait for it, babe."

He wasn't one to growl when he was denied, but Shiro would be lying if he said that he didn't. Eyes scanned the club, wondering if they could sneak out the back and fuck right in the alleyway. Then they fell into a dark corner. No bodies were thrashing over there. The lights seemed to be broken and no one dared step foot into such a dark place.

They were wearing dark enough clothes. They won't be noticed.

Shiro was risking a lot if they get caught. He couldn't find it in him to care.

Grabbing Keith's wrist, he dragged him to the corner. Each step had Shiro's heart thrumming in his ears. He didn't just need this; he wanted this. When he pushed Keith against the wall, he could see that he wanted it, too. He was biting his lip, anticipation making the hair on the back of his arms stand up. Shit , how did Shiro get this lucky?

Their mouths smashed together in a kiss of teeth and tongues. Keith's hands were all over him and his leg hooked around Shiro's hip. He was ready to climb him and Shiro was more than willing to oblige this request. Later. Turning Keith around to face the wall, he pressed against him, grinding his dick against a perky ass.

"I'd never peg you for the exhibitionist type," Keith panted out, perfectly manicured nails digging into the wall.

"Never met the right one to pull it out of me," Shiro whispered, teeth moving to nibble Keith's neck. His hands moved up his thighs, lifting up the skirt to finger the hemline of what appeared to be lacy underwear. He groaned, wishing he could see it better.

Shiro rubbed his fingers against Keith's core, feeling the wetness drip down his fingers. With every whimper and moan, he worked harder, twisting at his swollen dick and moving to push just the tips of his fingers inside him. Soon, that wasn't enough. He pushed the lacy material aside and plunged two fingers into Keith, pushing until he was two knuckles deep.

Keith's knees buckled and Shiro had to keep a strong hold on his hip to keep him from falling. He was tortuously slow in how he opened him up, scissoring his fingers and dragging his nails gently along the sides. Keith babbled incoherently, moving his hips down onto Shiro's fingers. He loved knowing that he was wrecked as Shiro.

Nibbling his neck, Shiro whispered, "You ready for me, baby?"

"Yes!" Keith moaned, voice drowned out by the sound of the music. "Fuck me."

Shiro reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a condom, grateful that Matt slipped it in before they parted ways at the club. He held it in his teeth by the corner as he reached down and undid his pants, lowering them just enough to pull out his dick. The sound of the wrapper ripping had Keith twitching in anticipation. Even Shiro was having a hard time concentrating enough to get it on.

When he did, he was back to pinning Keith against the wall, hiking his skirt up and spreading his legs wide. The first thrust into him had them both gasping to catch their breath. He was ridiculously wet and tight. Shiro bit his lip and stilled himself, waiting to calm down from almost tipping over into orgasmic bliss. It's been long, but it hadn't been that long. Keith felt that good inside.

"Professor, please ," Keith whispered, looking back at him with dark eyes.

It was a kink that Shiro didn't know he had until Keith said it. On command, he pulled back and thrusts into him hard. It was a continuous push and pull inside him, fucking with the feel of the bass thrumming through their bodies. He's balls deep inside of him with every thrust and Keith whimpered when he remained still, making him feel every inch of him. His fingers dug into his hips as he clawed at the wall.

Shiro bit Keith's bare shoulder, relishing at how he moaned from the small sting of pain. He moved his hand and slipped it beneath his panties. Rolling his dick between his thumb and forefinger, he thought about how good the fabric felt on the back of his hand. How he wished he could take some sort of souvenir of this time back home with him. If they weren't at a club, he would have gotten his wish.

At that moment, he looked over his shoulder. The club was still moving and everyone was dancing. If anything, more people filled up the room, some even closer than he thought to where they were fucking. It gave him a thrill to be caught like this, deep in Keith's hole, his slick fluid dripping down his thighs and soaking the front of Shiro's pants.

Pulling out, he stepped away from Keith long enough to turn him around to face him. His face was flushed, bottom lip puffy and marked from how long he had bitten it. He cupped the back of his head and kissed him. Keith dug his fingers into his hair and pulled him in deeper, grinding their hips together. Shiro grabbed him by the back of his thighs and lifted him up, pinning him to the wall.

His dick was inside him once more and Keith tossed his head back. Shiro's thrusts were powerful as he slammed into him, getting deeper anddeeper still with each one. Keith dug his fingers into his shoulders and looked out over the crowd. His eyes went wide and he smiled, pulling his face closer, hot breath brushing over his ear.

"Someone's watching us."

The possibility of that drove Shiro mad with desire. He didn't stop. Instead, he only pushed into Keith harder with bruising thrusts. Keith wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer than he possibly could. It was too much and yet not enough. Shiro wanted more and more from this man and a simple one night stand couldn't give it to him.

But that's all he was going to get and he didn't let it stop him.

It didn't stop him from continuing to tease Keith's dick until he was cumming around him, voice just an octave higher that might draw more attention to them.

Shiro grunted into Keith's ear as his body shuddered, cumming hard enough for him to see white. His hips twitched against him, riding out the last of their orgasm. Coming down, he let Keith down carefully and stepped away from him. His hand idly helped him straighten out his skirt as the condom was pulled off him, his dick twitching from the bare contact of Keith's hands.

Keith smirked at Shiro as he tucked him away and zipped up his pants. He cupped his face, thumb stroking his chin. "That was fun. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I hope we do."

They stepped away and Keith disappeared into the thrashing bodies, black hair bouncing behind him. Shiro wiped his bottom lip with his thumb and went to find his own friends. Matt sat at the bar, running his finger around the rim of a glass. Allura rubbed at his back, a pout on her own face. A classic scene of Matt getting stood up and Allura having to abandon her own pursuits to take care of him. At his arrival, Matt lifted up his head and waved at him.

"What's wrong? Didn't get your usual monthly score?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Oh, I did. Come on, buddy. Let's get you home."

"If this happens next week," Allura stated as he hooked Matt's arm across his shoulders, "I'm ditching the both of you. I was close. So close."

"I'll make it up to you," Shiro assured.

Before he left the club, he looked back out at the dancing bodies, trying to see a glimpse of Keith before he left. With no luck, he left with his group, knowing that he'll be thinking about what happened tonight for a whole month.

* * *

"Wow, Shiro. You look happy today."

Shiro smiled at the student, picking up his papers from his desk. "Do I? It must have been a good weekend for me. After all, not all of you failed."

"Yeowch. Cold to the end, aren't you?" another student asked, faking a sniffle.

"Alright, alright. Let me just hand these out and we can start." Shiro went over the names, placing the papers face down as he passed their desks. Some greeted theirs with a groan while others were happily dancing in their seats. "Keith-"

"Here I am, Professor."

No. It couldn't be.

Shiro stared at the student to his left, watched as a cat like grin spread across his face. His hair was tied up in a ponytail now, but it was definitely him. Those eyes gave it away. He couldn't believe he fucked one of his students out in public like that. It violated at least one of the rules of the school, if not more.

And he still didn't care.

He placed the paper face down. "Meet me when class is over."

"Yes, sir."

If fucking Keith in a club was hot, fucking him on his desk was hotter.

* * *

 **AN: since this is an old fanfic, i didn't bother cleaning it up. i had sworn off THIS PLACE, but i decided to give it a try again. feel free to check me out on twitter/tumblr (perversionsao3) or on Ao3 (perversions).**


End file.
